Mafia of Swordsmen
| image = File:Mafia_of_swordsmen.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Mew | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 18 Players (Large) | startdate = 6.15.13 | winningfaction = Baddie | roster = #, player #Marth #golfjunkie #Vommack #Cube (MikeD) #EDM #Hirkala #FatTony #Brainy #Kitsune #Curr3nt #Dee tot #Aura #Shadow7 #Harvest Ty #Marq #Segul #Boquise #Vineetrika | first = Shadow | last = Curr, Vine, Segul | mvp = Curr | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Mew based on own idea. It began on June 15, 2013 and ended in a Baddie win in D7 (July 2). Game Mechanics Rules *OOP: Indy>Baddie>Goodie *RID kill>Redirect>Block>Trap>Save>Kill *Kills are Blocks *Blocks, traps and kills in an impossible loop will all fail. *Redirected spies will not be informed. What shows in posts: *Blocks *Kills *Traps *Successful Saves *Successful RID kills Role Description Goodies (WinCon: Eliminate baddies and indy): #Kanda Yuu (D.gray-man): One of the main protagonists, uses his powers to stop a player from acting that night . His weapon's name is Mugen. (block) #Nariko (Heavenly Sword): The first ever to wield a sword that was meant for a deity and with it, she rid her people of the ruthless King Bohan, the sword comes with 3 stances: 1-Power(Kill) 2-Speed(Block) 3-Range(Save), one will be chosen at random each night. #Date Masamune (Sengoku Basara): One of the top generals of the sengoku period, mobilizes a huge army. He uses 6 swords as his weapon. (Has 7 extra votes to be used any time, max. 3 per day). #Link (Legend of zelda): Our favorite hero of Hyrule, he has saved it on countless occasions (Save). #Kairu (Black Sigil: Blade of the exiled): A boy with a cursed soul, has grown in a land were everyone uses magic except him, he tries to save as many wronged people as possible (RID lynch save, twice per game) #Claire (Claymore): One of the silver eyed witches, 3 part human, 1 part Yoma, works for an organization were she will be given a name, and act accordingly (Possible actions: Save, Block, Kill, Spy) #Welt (Soma Bringer):The newest member of the Pharzuph, 7th division, a part of an organization that defeats beings known as "Visitors". Welt will choose a role and devote his life to it. (Bodyguard to choice, will die instead of the said role in both kills and lynches, will gain info on who has the role and who targets it) #Takeshi Yamamoto (Kateikyoushi Hitman REBORN!): A guardian of the 10th Vongola family, a mafia, also the successor of the extremely versatile "Shigure Soenn Ryu" sword style.(N1=Save, N2=spy, N3=Block, N4=Kill, N5+=choice but not twice in a row) #Rallen (Spectrobes): The junior officer of the Nanairo Planitary patrol and Spectrobe master. He will chose a player to bring back to HQ and trap for a night and day period (trap) #Ezio Auditore da Firenze (Assassin's creed): The leader of a guild of assassins, he will use his sources or himself to learn the role of a player (Role spy) #Lucian (Lunar Knights): A dark swordsman and vampire hunter, his motto is "If someone stands in my way, I take him down, plain and simple."(Kill) #Caim (Drakengard): A son of the royal family, he managed to forge a pact with a dragon in a near death situation, and having a dragon on his side is quite threatening (Redirect) ---- Baddies (Night kill+BTSC)(WinCon:Gain majority): #Vergil Sparda (Devil may cry 3): One of the 2 twin sons of Sparda, a.k.a "The Dark Slayer" very persuasive, however, if someone fails to do his duty he usually ends up dead. His weapon is a katana by the name Yamato (Redirect, Redirected player has a 50% chance of dying if blocked by a non-baddie, not counting blocks by redirecting to self, unsaveable except by bodyguard, works even if player has a day action, or a static role.) #Wrath (Fullmetal Alchemist): A powerful and very speedy homunculus, he can block on odd nights and RID kill on even ones. #Kaguro (Kekkaishi): Once human, but sacrificed his humanity and became an ayakashi in order to gain more power, he has a habit of following his target and observing silently.(Follow spy) #Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts): The leader of a group of nobodies, as far as he's concerned, you don't need a heart to know how to manipulate one (Vote redirect) #Sesshomaru (Inuyasha): Son of the Great Dog Demon, can choose one player to trap in Meidō Zangetsuha .(Trap) ---- Indy: Your own RPG character (Ability and WinCon Secret) but are shown below: *Indy gets N1/D1 immunity. *You have immunity, N1/D1 (will be shown as saved). Will be given choice of spy and RID Kill each night. Your initial WinCon will be to kill 1 of 5 targets (Rallen, Date, Caim, Vergil and Sessho), once you do, you level up and have 2 options: *Option 1 - Berserker Class: **You will be given 10 lists in priority, and your action becomes Spy and Kill (both usable during the same night), and your WinCon will be to outlive 3 of 5 targets on the list at hand, having killed at least 2, if the WinCon of on highest list fails, you will move on to the next viable list without being informed, if you switch lists, the people you kill are carried forward. If you kill someone not on your current list, you cannot act next night. *Option 2 - Hero Class: **Action becomes Spy, Save and Lynch save (choose 2 at night, even lynch save target). WinCon is to save 1 baddie and 2 goodies from death. If WinCon is impossible (which the only case for that is not having saved a baddie after all baddies die), save 3 goodies, for whatever it's worth. *If you achieve your WinCon, you leave the game. Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction *Cube - Kaguro *Hirk - Wrath *Curr - Xemnas *Marq - Vergil *Vine - Sesshomaru Day and Night Posts Intro N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 D4 N5 D5 N6 D6 N7 D7 End of Game Roster #Marth - Kairu - Killed N2 by baddies #gj - claire - Killed N3 by baddies #Vommack - welt - Killed N6 by baddies #Cube - Kaguro - Lynched D4 #EDM - Yamamoto - Lynched D2 #Hirk - Wrath - Lynched D3 #FT - Date - Killed N4 by baddies #Brainy - Ezio - Killed N5 by baddies #Kits - Link - Lynched D5 #Curr - Xemnas #dee - caim - Lynched D6 #Aura - rallen - RID Killed N6 by Auron #shad - lucian - Killed N1 by baddies #Harvest - kanda - Killed N7 by baddies #Marq - Vergil - Killed N4 by Nariko #Segul - RPG #Boquise - Nariko - Lynched D7 #Vine - Sesshomaru Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ [[Category:Era 8] Category:Games